Reality's Dreams
by Natflash498
Summary: Celestial Falls AU. Sometimes, when a demon becomes interested in a human, the result isn't always the best. When Bill kidnaps Princess Mabel and holds her in the Dreamscape, he thinks nothing of it. Until he realizes he's falling deeper and deeper into his own dreams and even deeper in love - both of which he can't get out of. MaBill and WenDip. Rated T for slightly adult themes.
1. The Dreamscape

**Hey guys! It's Natflash! Here for a story I've been wanting to do for a while now!**

**Ok, before people get massively confused, this is a continuation of Chapter 6 in my story 'Celestial Falls One-Shots', so you might wanna check that out first.**

**P.S, Just a hint of advice, the Bill in this AU I'm using is lifewriter's human Bill on Tumblr – I'll leave the link so you can get a better idea.**

**Anyway, hope you like it and let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP, from which this idea for this AU was derived from. Each belong to their own original owners. I also don't own the cover.**

* * *

Mabel had seen a lot.

She watched her brother turn into a demon, battled against an evil queen, and she bared it all with the patience and directness of a concerned mother and a dictator of a country.

But this topped everything.

It all began when she woke up and realized she wasn't in her normal room, evident by the very big lack of pink.

The walls were a bright golden color, and the red shaggy floor looked so comfy Mabel wanted to jump on it and roll around like a puppy. There was a couple of candelabras with lit candles, providing the room with a vibrant glow. As she noticed the lion heads that supported the candles, she realized the flames and the eyes of their holders were a bright blue.

The bed she was currently lying on was very comfy – It was one of those four-poster-beds that you see in cliché rich people's houses in TV Shows - with its red pillows and blankets with their golden outlines and borders. The headboard was the same gold color with a large triangle in the middle showing a single eye, a bowtie, and a top hat. The soft velvet curtains were currently covering the bed, hiding the awaken Princess of the Sun from the world.

She soon started noticing the other furniture in the room through the thin fabric. A red velvet lounge was facing a crackling fireplace that Mabel realized was also blue. A grand piano was off into a corner of the room, along with a couple of beautiful oil paintings. A closet was on one side of the room, along with a large, beautiful mirror. Mabel couldn't make out all the details from being so far away, but she could tell that it was highly crafted.

At first, she was confused – why on earth wasn't she in her bed? Why was she in this room? As grand as it was, she missed her old bed with Waddles. Is this all a dream? Would she wake up soon? When? And what **was** this place?

'_Relax, Mabel!_' The Princess tried to calm herself. '_If you do this anymore you're going to sound like Dipper!_'

She yelped in surprise as a little blue electrified ball started growing on the bed in front of her. Mabel stared in awe as it grew brighter and brighter, until she had to cover her eyes from the harsh light. She yelped again as she saw Bill sitting cross-legged right in front of her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Mooo-ooorning Shooting Star!" Bill grinned in her direction. "Ya sleep well?"

"Um…" The girl was slightly put off by the sudden entrance, but she quickly perked up when she realized it was Bill. "Yes! Where are we? Are we in my dreams?" Bill chuckled a little as he continued.

"Not quite, Shooting Star. We're in the Dreamscape!" Bill gestured around with his hands. "Umm… not in here. This is my room. Everywhere around you!"

"Whoa!" She gasped, her eyes lighting up. "Is that some kind of crazy limbo area between worlds 'n stuff?"

"Close – the Dreamscape is an alternate reality far away from the likeliness from earth!"

…

"It's a separate dimension."

"Oh. Heh heh... right…" Mabel laughed nervously. She felt so bad about not getting it right, but she wanted another question answered.

"Say, where's Dipper and Waddles in this place?" She felt even more guilt at the fact that Bill looked quite nervous. "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"What?" Bill seemed to snap out of the trance he was currently in and looked at her before answering. "Yeah, well… about that… you see, the thing is…"

"You took me away from the other dimension while I was asleep and Dipper tried to fight you but failed, while you took off into a portal you made yourself, and I'm stuck here and I can't leave the Dreamscape without your permission. You're using me to see if Dippster is gonna give up Gravity Falls by using me as leverage."

Bill stared at the girl who had said what he was trying to say in one breath.

"How did you – why did you – what just – HUH?!"

"What?" Mabel shrugged. "It's just a theory. (**A GAME THEORY XD)**

"You're pretty much spot on." Bill admitted, looking rather sheepish.

In a matter of 10 seconds, she had never felt so happy, sad, angry, and shocked in such quick succession.

"Wait, WHAT?! I just made a theory from guessing random stuff, and I was right?!"

"Pretty much."

Mabel sighed as she dramatically tossed herself onto the pillows of Bill's bed.

"So I guess I'm stuck here?" She asked, as the full weight of his actions finally cracked down upon Bill.

Maybe he should've thought this through a bit better.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bill answered, putting his head in his hands. "Anyway, if you are staying here, I might as well show you your room." With a wave from his hand, making it glow blue for a moment, the curtains drew back, allowing Mabel to climb out and follow Bill to the doorway. As she did, the girl got a closer look at the mirror which captured her interest.

It was a golden mirror, which was very big, with small rubies on the left and right sides. A pair of shining golden wings appeared on the sides, making it look rather grand for such a useful tool. The reflective surface caught the ghostly blue light from the candles, casting peacock colored shadows along it. Mabel's violet eyes widened, seeing the glass in the mirror rippled like the ocean waves on the shore. She soon found herself shuffling towards in, with her arm outstretched, making the ripples become larger and larger. She was going to touch the surface of this attraction when-

"Shooting Star, what's the - GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Mabel found herself being violently jerked back from the surface by a strong hand. She looked up to see Bill, except his traditional black and yellow outfit was a dangerous red and white – even his hair.

"What were you THINKING?!" Bill fumed at her. "You could've gotten killed! Don't touch anything in my room or else I'll –" He stopped immediately when he saw her face.

Her once vivid violet eyes had become dimmed with sadness. Her shoulders slumped and tears were starting to form on her lashes. Bill's once red and white form reverted itself immediately back into his cheery yellow self.

"Shooting Star… I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's ok." Mabel replied, her voice quivering a little. "Y-You were right… I should never touch something of yours… It's just…"

"…You were curious about the mirror, weren't you?" Bill answered for her, staring at the object in question. Mabel only nodded in response.

"I'll tell you about it eventually, I promise." Bill sighed. "Again, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just…" Mabel's eyes seemed to widen as she looked to the apologizing demon.

"Bill, are you… **concerned**… for me?"

"What?!" Bill snapped up, surprised. "No! I mean, Yes! I mean – UGH, Stupid human bodies and their emotions." Mabel laughed at this comment, and Bill was happy she was in a brighter mood.

"Do you want me to show you your room?"

"Absolutely! You did include pink, right?"

"Ah… er… YES! Of course! I'll show you!"

* * *

Dipper panted as he stood in the courtyard that Bill had kidnapped his sister from. He had awoken in the middle of the night to find the demon was abducting Mabel from her bedroom, and he was afraid she would never come back.

Who could he go to without sounding loony?

'Wendy.'

She had to be the only solution – Stan was away on a business trip, and Soos – helpful as he truly was – didn't seem like the best option. He spread his wings and took off into the night air, scanning the rooftops of the houses before finally settling down on the tiled roof of his crush. He slid down and looked for an open window. He quickly found the one that was Wendy's room, and she always left the shutters open in case Dipper wanted to visit.

He gently squeezed in, and he looked around.

It was a simple room, hardwood floor with a rug. A dresser and the door stood off into the corners of the room. A full sized mirror had been placed inside, leaning against the house. The plaster on the walls had been scratched multiple times with what the prince assumed to be hatchet marks. His observation was indeed correct as he found a hatchet next to Wendy's bed. The red covers and comforter looked cozy – and for a fleeting minute he actually wanted to get into the bed next to the sleeping redhead and just drift off.

'Focus, Dipper!' The Prince of the Night thought as a furious blush cropped up on his cheeks. 'You have a job to do.'

He saw the sleeping figure of Wendy and her trapper hat on the bed posts, sleeping softly. He gently walked over, trying not to use his wings as he tried to avoid the creaking floorboards. He stood next to his crush as his shadow fell over her face. She cracked a drowsy eye open and was about to scream when the figure covered her mouth and shushed her.

"It's alright." She heard – the unmistakable voice of a 12 year old Prince she loved. "It's just me."

She tossed his hand off playfully, but her face showed concerned as she sat up.

"Prince Dipper?" She questioned softly. He nodded in response. "What're you doing here? It's, like, 2 in the morning."

"Wendy listen –I know it's late, but it's urgent! Mabel's in trouble! She was just kidnapped and the person who took her is a demon! We have to get her back somehow! I don't know yet and I just really-" The poor boy was developing tears and soon was sobbing uncontrollably.

Wendy got a strange sensation of de-ja-vu.

"Whoa, whoa, dude!" The elder teen stopped the ranting Prince, who looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. The poor kid had been through a lot – the transformation into Nightterror Nebula, his return, his demon transformation, and the incident which killed his parents. Having his only link disappear just shattered him to pieces, evident by his broken teal orbs.

"Calm down a minute, relax, just, relax. Breathe, Dipper, breathe." Wendy attempted, trying to calm the panicked boy down so his wails weren't heard by the other members of her family. After a few minutes of coaching, his breathing was more steady and he wasn't crying as hard. "Ok, good, good. Now tell me – **slowly**!" She repeated, as she saw the Dipper was going to spill again. "- Tell me what happened."

Dipper sighed as he tried to tell her – and Wendy could already thell this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"And here's your room!" Bill told Mabel as they walked along, Bill pointing out different rooms in the mansion. He came to a set of double French doors, and swung them open proudly.

It was beautiful – just how Mabel wanted it. Bill had a panic attack when he didn't put pink in her room and had to snap his fingers quickly to swap the wallpaper before they walked in.

The walls were a soft, pastel pink, while the four poster bed was a white color. The sheets and pillow were all different shades of pink, and the floor had a pastel blue shade. Posters of Mabels favorite boy bands were on one wall, while a crackling fireplace with delicate wood carvings was on the side. A few beanbag chairs (obviously pink as well) stood in front of the blaze, and a set of glass doors lead out to a balcony. A nightstand, made out of dark wood, stood near the impressive bed. A chandelier (probably the only thing that **wasn't** pink) cast an eerie yet beautiful glow around the room.

"Well, do you like it?" Bill questioned, hoping she would – hey, if she was a hostage, she might as well be comfy. His smile dropped and he instantly became nervous when she saw Mabel's smile falter. "What?" He asked. "Are the walls not the right color? Was the posters too much? I knew I should've gotten rid of the Dream Boy High ones…"

Mabel let out a small laugh at the demons fretting over her conditions. "It's perfect." She said. "It just… reminds me of my room when I was still at the castle."

Bill let his relieved smile flicker when he heard the castle mention. He didn't mean to cause Shooting Star so much heartache, but just as long as Pine Tree excepted his demands and **he** stayed out of the way… It should be fine.

"I added some of your favorite books in case you get bored – that door right there leads to the bathroom, and that door off to the left is a mini golf course, 'cuz I know how much you love mini golf."

"How do know so much about me?" Mabel inquired. Bill seemed stunned for a minute at this answer, but answered.

"Well, when your alone in the Dreamscape and the All-Seeing-Eye, watching humans is kind of a past-time." Mabel seemed satisfied with this answer, if not slightly creeped out. He's been watching her this whole time? She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Anyway," Bill picked up, making Mabel snap out of her reverie. "You might as well get comfy, considering you're going to be staying here for a while."

"…Yeah…" Was all Mabel said. Bill noticed her sadness, and immediately tried to cheer her up.

"H-Hey! Don't look at this place like prison! Think of it as a different kingdom of yours! You can do whatever you want, whenever you want! This is **your** domain. Do what you wish here! Just ask for anything." Mabel looked at the demon, then seemed to smile at this prospect.

"Anything? Even something crazy like Smile Dip?"

As soon as the princess said it, a small blue spark appeared, and a pack of the colorful candy fell into Mabel's shocked hands. She gaped at it for a moment before grinning.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

**FINALLY!**

**I finally got this story off the ground – sorry if Bill seems a tad bit OOC here, I'm trying to improve it.**

**Also, UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH. I'm still not back to my normal word count. Curse my laziness and my inability to come up with cool ideas when I need them!**

**Anyway, the chapters from now on are going to be a longer – this I can promise you! Also, if you have any ideas for this story (Because I have a basic idea of where this'll go, but I need assistance!), make sure to leave a SMALL comment in the review section. (I mean that so you guys don't just write something like: 'have bill and mable kiss PLZ', which will happen.)**

**If anyone wants to make cover art for this story, I'd be SUPER DUPER HAPPY.**

**Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. What to Do ?

**Sup guys! Natflash here! Brining you another oneshot-**

**Oh wait, wrong story!**

**Anyway, thank you so much guys for supporting this! I really do appreciate it. I hope updates will become more frequent!**

**But enough, DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP, from which this idea for this AU was derived from. Each belongs to their own original owners.**

* * *

_In the last time we left the Mindscape, Bill was showing Mabel her room, and Dipper was struggling for a way to bring his sister back. Will Dipper succeed? Will he ever get his other half returned to him? Stay tuned!_

* * *

Mabel once again woke up in a different room then when she started. She was once again baffled at the fact that she wasn't in her room, until she remembered she was stuck in the Dreamscape with Bill.

Speaking of the demon, where was he?

A maniacal, high pitched cackle that could only belong to the demon himself rung out inside the room. In a flash of light, Bill appeared cross legged in front of her.

"Mornin' Shooting Star!" Bill cried out to the girl, who yelped and dove back under the covers. "Breakfast is gonna be in the hall, so be there soon!" With another cackle and a crack, Bill was gone.

Mabel peeped out from under the covers to see her empty room. When she finally got out of bed, she walked into the bathroom, and opened the door.

It was nice and clean, and actually pretty similar to the bathroom she had at home. A wide tub that was surrounded by smooth stone stood in one corner, while a sink with a dark marble countertop stood in another. A toilet stood in another corner, as well as an ironing board and a closet for bathrobes. Oil painting s of undersea life and even a few mermaid portraits hung on the walls. The main thing that stood out to her, though, was that the bath was very deep and had multiple different taps.

She hesitantly tried one, and to her surprise found that it spewed out hot-but-not-burning-hot water and pink bubbles. She tried another, and found the same result, except the bubbles were green. She tried each of the taps until the tub was full of hot water and a rainbow of soap bubbles.

She shed her clothes as she thought of ways Dipper might come to rescue her – don't think she wasn't planning on escape. But she knew she was in Bill's domain, in which he could do what he wants, summon what he wanted, and see what he wanted to. At that last thought, she hurried into the tub a little more quickly.

She actually dunked her head under before coming up to bathe in her collection of rainbow soapy bubbles. She was almost sad she wasn't going to stay around in it sooner. She washed off the leftover suds as she took a towel and dried herself off. She went behind the changing panel that was incredibly detailed and switched into a light toga and Greek sandals. She brushed her hair before heading outside. She got to her door until she realized something.

"Where IS the hall?"

Suddenly, a little blue flame appeared in front of her that slowly meandered its way down a hall. Mabel, assuming it wanted her to follow it, promptly did so, and weaved through halls and corridors before finally coming to a set of French doors.

She threw them open and found herself in a grand hall. The celling was high with floor to ceiling windows on one side and a wall of paintings and tapestries on another. A large fireplace stood at the opposite end of the room, and a long table stretched out before her. It seemed more like something for a grand feast for one hundred, rather than just breakfast for two.

Bill sat on one side of the Victorian table, and Mabel sat on the other.

"So, Shooting Star, what're ya hungry for? Pancakes? Eggs? Quail? Cereal? Waffles?" At each option, Bill made the food of choice appear before swapping it with another one. Mabel thought for a minute before answering.

"Pancakes are fine?"

A snap from Bill and a small flash of light later, a stack of pancakes with butter and syrup on them appeared in front of Mabel. Bill merely chewed his eggs as he watched Mabel with interest, as she didn't notice him as she happily ate her pancakes.

* * *

Dipper was currently in the royal library with his crush. On a normal day, he would've been hyped beyond all belief. Today, however, was an exception.

"Sorry, Dip." Wendy called from one end of the massive library. "I don't see anything that can help us."

"There has to be something." Dipper shouted back as he flew from bookshelf to bookshelf. "We have to find something to help Mabel before something bad happens!"

"Speaking of bad," Wendy replied as she flipped through another tome. "You never actually told me who this 'Bill' guy is."

Dipper, realizing his crush was right, merely blushed at this realization.

"Well, Bill is a dream demon – he's really suave, but he's evil, too, and he has my sister!" That last bit came out a little more forcefully then Dipper might've wanted. "He's really creepy, too, and he has this weird fascination with deer teeth."

"Sounds like a real nut job."

"I'll say – which is why we gotta find a way to stop this guy!"

* * *

"So, Shooting Star, what do ya think of my mansion, huh?"

Mabel was quite confused with this comment, as she lifted her face up from the pancakes and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think of the Mindscape?"

"Oh, it's cool! Lots of windy paths…"

"Shooting Star, you haven't seen half of it. So, what do you want to do after this?" Mabel seemed to perk at this.

"What do I wanna do?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well, uh… Mabel started as she thought – no one had ever asked **her** what she wanted to do. It was mostly just people talking about how big their mansion was or how lavish their newest piece of furniture was – it got terribly boring, Mabel admitted. "What do you do for fun?" Bill eyes widened slightly, since he didn't expect this answer – Shooting Star never ceased to surprise him.

"Hmm, well… want to learn Latin?"

"Boring."

"Expand the Mindscape?"

"How do you even do that – that was rhetorical, and DULL!"

"Stalk people?"

"Hmm… nope."

"Pull deer teeth from the breathing mammal?"

"Eww! No thanks! Do you have any yarn?" Bill raised an eyebrow again.

"Yarn?"

"Yeah, just normal yarn, preferably yellow." There was a small, blue spark, and a pair of knitting needles and a basket of white, yellow, and black yarn fell onto the table. The princess grinned as she cried out her thanks, as she scooped up the basket and needles and she ran out the large doors.

Bill was left at the table, blinking before smiling.

Shooting Star was **something**.

…

Which made Bill all the more fearful of **HIM** seeing her.

He could imagine his voice right then and there. '_You can't escape me, Cipher. You never will… One day, I'll become stronger – so powerful, not even you will be able to stop me…'_

"You're wrong, Llib." Bill spoke openly, his voice reverberating around the room. "You're stuck. Banished forever."

'_You think that pathetic little barrier will hold me forever, Cipher? Oh, how wrong you are. Forever isn't a timeline – it's a mere setback. Each day I sit there, I grow bigger and stronger…'_

'… _And one day, I'll break out of that wretched mirror.'_

* * *

After almost an entire day of searching, neither Dipper nor Wendy had managed to find what they were looking for. Not a single book in the entire royal library had anything on demons - only a quick reference here and there, but nothing solid. Both of them were currently on the plush couches in the room, stacks of books towering above them, flipping through pages. Dipper sighed and slammed his book shut.

"I'll say it, Wendy – there's little hope for bringing Mabel back." Dipper was already missing her terribly – he needed his other half.

"Don't lose hope yet, Dip." Wendy comforted as she closed her own book.

"But I feel like I already have." The Prince of the Night moaned as he trudged toward a shelf, resting his hand on a thick book. "Besides, it's not like the answer is gonna appear before us." At that moment, the whole bookcase shuddered as the book Dipper was leaning against was brought inwards.

The bookcase slowly started moving to the right, revealing a long, darkly lit passage way made of stone. Light erupted as torches on either side started burning intensely, revealing the straight corridor.

Both members of the party stared at the entrance before them. Wendy, after getting over her shock, turned to Dipper and pointed.

"Did you know this existed, dude?"

"I can say I didn't know at all. I know this is the main library, and farther back is the scroll room, but nothing about this." With a cautious step, Dipper walked forward, with Wendy close behind them.

Whatever was down that hallway, it was something big…

* * *

**Whooooooo! UPDATE!**

**OMG, I'm uploading this at, like, 1:40 in the morning. I wanna write more, so Chapter 3 might come sooner!**

**So yeah, hope you guys didn't think I abandoned this story! Sorry the chapter's so short – this was just trying to get everything set for the conflict later on.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Make sure to Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**


	3. Curiosity

**Hey-o! Nat here!**

**And DEAR LORDY-LORD I've been away from this series for too long!**

**Ok, I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus, but I had a lot to do this summer, what with blackouts, weddings, family, real life...**

**But besides that, I just wanna say thank you guys so much for wanting more! I honestly wasn't sure about this, but I'm happy you guys like it so much!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP, from which this idea for this AU was derived from. Each belongs to their own original owners.**

* * *

_The last time we left Mabel and Bill, They had just finished breakfast, but Dipper and Wendy discovered a secret room in the castle? Where does it lead to? Find out!_

* * *

Dipper couldn't believe this.

He honestly couldn't believe this.

"My parents had a SHRINE installed in the LIBRARY?!"

"… Apparently."

The amazing duo found themselves in a huge, circular stone room. The walls were filled with symbols and all sorts of strange markings. Torches lined the walls, casting shadows that flickered on their own. A tall centerpiece was in the center, looking like the Greek Parthenon, stood proudly, its gleaming white marble reflecting the torches glow.

The two stood in awe for a moment, before Dipper walked slowly up the large staircase, with Wendy trailing behind,craning her neck to see the sights.

"Dang, dude, this place looks _wicked_ cool!" She complimented, looking at the large structure ahead. Two large doors that went from floor to ceiling loomed over the duo, each carved with ornate patterns. Dipper, always curious, placed his hand on a handle, only for a strange, dark blue glow to appear, acting like a barrier, with little white hexagonal patterns warping, before disappearing again.

"My father's magic." Dipper stated. "I know that dark blue color anywhere – he must've enchanted this place so it only opens with a certain code… a word, a riddle, an object…"

"I saw something that looked like another language up on the roof." Wendy pointed out. "Maybe that has something to do with it." Dipper nodded, and he spread his navy wings out and flew up to the top of the structure to read the shiny golden label emblazoned on the front.

"It's Latin!" He called. "I can read it!" He turned back and pressed his fingers along the stone, tracing the border as he read.

_Ego levavi manum meam, Ego teneo scientiam, Out of periculosus oculos, Sit amet animo videre!_

"I think you're supposed to say it out loud in English." He reasoned to himself, before swooping down next to Wendy.

"Well?"

"I think I know what the key is." Was the prince's only response as he breathed in deeply.

And then his eyes turned white.

"Dipper!" Wendy gasped, startled at her friend's sudden eye change. Dipper didn't hear her, and his wings started flapping him up gently as his palms glowed, bursting with his magic.

**I solemnly swear, I'll keep the knowledge I see, Out of dangerous eyes, let my mind see the key!**

A brilliant flash of white appeared, and Dipper was back on the ground, his eyes their normal teal color.

"Dipper – Prince Dipper! Are you alright?" Wendy asked as she helped him up. The brunet shook his head, although he was feeling a bit off.

"I-I'm fine, just a little dizzy – all that energy focused in one room must've been too much… but look!"

Dipper reached into his robe pocket, and pulled out a gold key, with the teeth being the moon and sun. The boy cautiously walked forward to the doorway and inserted the metal device and turned it slowly. A click was heard, and the two doors opened themselves up.

"Boosh, dude!" Wendy shouted as she high-fived the young ruler. "We got in!"

"Great!" Dipper beamed - something he rarely did. "Now what could pooo_ooooooooh my god_."

What made Dipper so amazed was the massive collection of books that lay before him. Lined on the white marble shelves were rows and rows of the spines of old tomes, seemingly thousands of years old. Scrolls and ancient books filled cubbie holes on the bottom and top of the shelves. At the back, a large marble square sat, aged with thick layers of dust.

"Gee whiz, dude," Wendy awed as she looked around, the torches lining the walls magically lighting themselves. "What's in this place?"

The Moon Prince in question took out a tome that seemed to be penned aged ago. He blew the dust off, making the front clear again.

"_The Observations of an Immortal_?" He read the cover aloud. "This book is the only known copy of any solid facts on vampires! It was supposed to be lost to the midsts of time! How did my father get it?"

"I dunno, Dips." Wendy shrugged. She curiously pulled out another story and wiped off the grime. "_Witchery for Masters: Rites, Infusions, and Paranoia._" She also read to the Prince.

"That's another powerful book." Dipper noted thoughtfully as he turned to the expanse of knowledge. "From what it looks like, this whole section appears to be all about magic and cryptozoology. Wendy!" The tween gasped. "This could be our key to finding Mabel! There _has_ to be _something_ on demons!"

It was then Dipper noticed a pedestal in the center of the room, holding up a rather thick book with scribbled handwriting on the pages.

"_To my dearest Dipper and Mabel_," the Prince read aloud. He brightened. "This is my father's handwriting! This was his journal!" The boy continued to read excitedly, but his tone faltered as he read on.

"_To my dearest Dipper and Mabel, _

_If you have found this room, then that means your mother and I's reign as King and Queen over Gravity Falls has ended. No matter what, though, this is an important room. No place within hundreds of miles has this much magical knowledge as this hideaway I made for myself._

_The white 'square', so to speak, in front of you is actually a portal. Use it to expand your mind and see the different dimensions that lay before you. I have shut it down, for I have deemed it too dangerous to do at this time, but far into the future, the cool-down process should be completed by now, and should be stable enough to use freely. Use the scrolls and books in this library to reactivate it and travel to whichever dimension you see fit._

_But enough of that - there still is much to say. Firstly, do not grieve for me and my body - you both have brought much joy and euphoria to an old man's life. If I am not saddened by this, why should you two be?_

_Secondly, all of our possessions are yours. Deal with them as you wish, but two are important - Mabel, you receive your mother's halberd, Solariukue, and Dipper, you receive my sword, Artemisoxe. Both hold immense power, and both should be used cautiously and only in the most dire of circumstances._

_Thirdly, remember - being a ruler does not mean using your people cruelly. Treat your new kingdom and folk with as much respect as you once beheld us._

_I'm afraid that is all - time is short, but there was so much we had to do. Remember, I love you both dearly, and stay strong for each other, no matter what comes._

_From,_

_Jason Ritter Pines, King of Gravitius Fallous."_

Silence overtook the room as neither member said anything.

"Dipper..." Wendy moved forward to comfort the young Prince. He had suffered through so much in life, what with his parents death, his transformation into Nightterror Nebula, and his banishment to the moon.

"I-It's fine. I'll be fine. " Dipper weakly waved off, although it sounded like he was trying to persuade himself of this. "This - this is what my father wanted. To use this library to expand my knowledge of the surrounding world. Well... I'm going to use it to find Mabel!"

"You go, Dip!" Wendy grinned, happy the Prince was determined at his goal. "We need to check every book here!"

The Prince grinned at this notion. They had a lot to cover, but they were sure there could do it. "Let's get searching then!"

* * *

Mabel was back in her room, happily knitting a yellow sweater for her to wear. Honestly, seeing was one of the few things she liked about being in the Mindscape.

She frowned. As much as Bill was nice and courteous to her, she desperately missed the white marble of the castle and the oink of her pet pig Waddles. She never realized how much she missed the porker until then, making her feel another stab of homesickness.

Oh, she missed everything about her homelife! Bill probably wouldn't let her go back, probably because he was planning on using her as leverage against Dipper for... For...

What _did_ Bill want anyway? To be King of Gravity Falls? World domination? To make her his eternal pet guinea pig forever?! She highly doubted the latter, but she didn't put it past him - crazy demon. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize she had messed up her knitting. She sighed and adjusted it properly again as she focused on the needles and the yarn, whirling together like clockwork.

Despite focusing on her task, Mabel felt her mind wander - specifically to the golden mirror Bill pulled her away from. Why did he want her to stay away from the reflective device as possible? Was it cursed or something? Curiosity burned like a flame inside her as she felt more and more drawn to the device. She shook off the notion of going there, of course. She didn't need to see an angry Bill again - the warning he gave her was enough.

So she pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she continued with her sweater. She wouldn't go near that thing ever again, for her own good. But Bill...

Maybe he could do something about her homesickness! Yeah, that could work. As soon as she was done knitting, she could ask him to... to... Visit home? Yeah! That worked! It wasn't forever, just a day, and she would be able to explain everything to Dipper!

With her heart filling up with joy, she worked harder than ever to finish her prize. Plus, it may even put him in a good enough mood to accept her offer! With the final stitch in place, she looked at her design.

It was larger than most of her sweaters, but it obviously wasn't for her. A bright yellow colored sweater, mingled with the whir and black of the bow tie in the front and the single eye on the back.

Happy with her progress, she hopped off her bed, and started the the treacherous maze of the Mindscape to get to Bill's room.

It was a risk, but what was life without risks? Besides, he wouldn't kill her for asking him such a simple demand, right?

... Right?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Unnecessary drama appeared!**

**Like I said, sorry this chapter took so long, but trust me, I have the other chapters in progress, so don't worry - next update won't be **_**nearly**_** as long a wait as this one!**

**After that, not much to say, thanks so much for reading, and remember, Like, Favorite, and REVIEW!**


End file.
